


Love Story

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Theme 02: Naked cuddling</p><p>Wolverine Gambit and Days of Future Past Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

Four hours. Four hours non-stop running.  
  
Pietro dragged his legs of lead behind him as he stumbled through to the bathroom, running a bath. He groaned as he struggled to get out of his clothes. Once they dropped to the floor, he slid into the hot water, groaning at the heat. It was so relaxing; his aching muscles were almost spasming in pleasure as they began to relax in the warmth. He closed his eyes, humming an old song he remembered from when he was growing up. He was so content, he never heard the bathroom door open.  
  
//  
  
Pietro’s eyes shot open as he felt someone push him forward, peering back before relaxing. It was only Remy, come to spend some time with him before they turned in for the night. They were silent, nothing needed to be said as they cuddled in the dark room. Remy’s fingers were moving softly over Pietro’s before eventually interlinking them. They grinned at each other and Pietro shifted a little to kiss him. They stayed with their lips locked for a few seconds before Pietro moved to settle down gently.  
  
“You know... If I could keep time for myself, I would want to save this moment right here, it’s perfect. I don’t think any of our dates could compare to this, I really don’t. Don’t get me wrong, I love all the effort you put into them but” – _yawn_ – “I love these moments we have.”  
  
“Remy agrees with you, Cher. Rest now.”  
  
Pietro nodded and lay there silently. After a few more minutes, Remy nudged him forward and began to gently massage shampoo into the speedster’s scalp. Pietro let out a soft purring noise at the feeling, curling up in the water whilst Remy worked. It wasn’t long before the Cajan was gently tugging the silver-haired boy’s head back, rinsing it out. A quick scrub and then Remy pulled the plug out. He grabbed a towel for himself, wrapping it around his body before lifting Pietro out of the bath and carrying him back to the bedroom. He had already laid a towel out on the bed; laying Pietro down on it and wrapping him up was easy. Remy left the boy on the bed, slipping some underwear on before turning the lights off and slipping under the covers. Pietro clung sleepily to the Cajun before they kissed.  
  
“Goodnight, Remy...”  
  
“Goodnight, Cher.”  
  
The men fell asleep, soft smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
